villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Battle Phase 2 (User Battles 5)
UPDATED RULES FOR FIGHTS WITH NO STORYLINE: 1. No one-hit knockouts or instant kills 2. No profanity or degrading remarks aimed at the opponent User. It is okay if the characters use profanity against each other. 3. Blood and gore are permissible, but please avoid going "over-the-top", unless absolutely necessary. 4. Limit your move/turn to a reasonable number of actions- like one or two. 5. God-modding is not tolerable...EVER. (This includes bizzarely convenient powers that your character suddenly seems to aquire, god-like forms, or invincibility) 6. No unreasonable defying of the laws of physics. For example, you can't freeze something at -1000 Farenheight, because that temperature does not exist. (It is below 0 Kelvin). Keep magic powers reasonable for your character. 7. Please sound intelligent when writing, and not like a four-year old typing run-on sentences and bad grammer. 8. Vandalism will NOT be tolerated, and will make the vandal in question liable to be blocked from the wiki. 9. You can only perform actions with your own character(s). FOR FIGHTS WITH A STORYLINE: 1. No one-hit knockouts or instant kills, unless the kill in question is both A) part of the story, and B) performed with the consent of the User who controls the character about to die. 2. No profanity or degrading remarks aimed at the opponent User. It is okay if the characters use profanity against each other. 3. Blood and gore are permissible, but please avoid going "over-the-top", unless absolutely necessary. 4. Limit your move/turn to a reasonable number of actions- like one or two. 5. God-modding is ONLY permissible when and where the creator of a particular story allows it (mainly the antagonistic forces). If you are joining in someone elses story, you may NOT God-mod. (This includes bizzarely convenient powers that your character suddenly seems to aquire, god-like forms, or invincibility). 6. No unreasonable defying of the laws of physics. For example, you can't freeze something at -1000 Farenheight, because that temperature does not exist. (It is below 0 Kelvin). Keep magic powers reasonable for your character. 7. Please sound intelligent when writing, and not like a four-year old typing run-on sentences and bad grammer. (Especially since you're writing a story) 8. Vandalism will NOT be tolerated, and will make the vandal in question liable to be blocked from the wiki. 9. If you start a story, be sure that you'll be able to finish it. 10. Supernaturally powerful characters can only be entered in a story if the creator of the story allows it, or doesn't mind. These characters are in what is called the "Highest Power Tier" (i.e. past antagonistic characters such as The Secrets, Arodnap, Eclipse, Misery, etc.). 11. Protagonist characters can never, if not rarely, enter the Highest Power Tier (see Rule 10). 12. You can only perform actions with your own character(s). The Other Side The sun shone upon the metropolis brightly like a beacon of hope, yet in the cold and shadowed places, glowed with bitter, remorseless light. There was no wind in the urban bustle, just a monotonous hum of cars and people and voices. In the distance of the cold and shadowed places, however, the eternal hum of the city dwindled to a whisper, as if murmuring terrible secrets not meant for the ears of the civilized society. In the depths of the shadows was a girl with the appearance of a ravenous wolf. Her eyes- one colored the piercing blue of an eagle, the other colored the eerie green of a cat- seemed to illuminate the darkness around her. She moved silently with the cold mindset of a predator which craftily stalks its prey and strikes at the perfect moment. Or perhaps she herself was the prey, trained to fight and kill for survival. On her forehead was inscribed a black word- “PSI”. It was covered by a mass of long black hair streaked with lines of silver. Her lips were inhumanly thin; her skin unnaturally pale, giving her an otherworldly appearance. Around her neck was a dog tag and a silver locket. From a belt on her frayed jeans the girl extracted a wicked knife with a long, serrated blade. The rested the teeth of the blade gently against her arm, at the midpoint between her wrist and elbow. She began to draw the blade back slowly, watching her skin split open like a zipper, and the crimson line that followed the knife. She cringed slightly at the pain, but also smiled- a wild, savage, and insane smile. Her face contorted into one of madness. After this bizarre ritual was complete, she licked the blade of the knife, not caring that it had also split her tongue, and placed it in her belt. It still was wet with fresh blood. She walked along, through the shadows of the alleys, and out of the city, where she was confronted by two other figures, obscured with darkness. "Ready?" asked the first. "Always." responded the girl. They moved along, away from the city, toward the top of an old and weathered hill. In the center of the hill's summit was a blazing fire, circled by other figures, whose hellish faces were illuminated by the flame. One figure, a man with narrow eyes and long, unkempt hair, stepped forward into the circle. "Followers of Apollyon, heed my words- your service to the dark god will not go unrewarded! For Apollyon has promised his disciples that he shall purge the world of the corruption and oppression of order!" The other followers all murmured in approval. "Disciples! Chosen brothers and sisters! Present your offerings to appease the great Apollyon!" Each of the figures took from out of their belts or the folds of their cloaks a dagger, each stained with it's owner's blood. A green light began to glow around the hilltop, as each of the daggers became illuminated with emerald light. The flames turned a pale green color. "Great Apollyon!" cried the leader of the disciples. "Rise once more and purge the world of it's corruption! Destroy those who would oppress your most devoted followers! We implore you, mighty and terrible god of darkness! Hear our plea!" The flames shot into the air, towering above the disciples and glowing even brighter. It blazed for moments, before shrinking back down and disappearing into nothing, casting the hill into darkness. Chapter I The next day... (Anyone edit here, the setting is in the daytime within the city.) (I'll find my character to use soon Deathwalker. No worries.) Amnesty stands in a street, observing every human that comes passing. A man with long, dark hair and a flowing cloak walks by. Seeing Amnesty, he walks over. "You aren't from around here, are you?" Amnesty grins. "No. I'm not. What gave me away?" "I can just tell." said the man. "I see many things... but where might you be from?" "I'm from... somewhere else. That's all you need to know." "Okay, then." said the man. "I'm curious, though, as to why you are here- we don't see many outsiders here... not anymore." Amnesty looks away from the man before answering. "Let's say I'm just keeping an eye on things... what did you mean with 'not anymore?'" "Stories go on about this city... they say that evil rests here, demons wander the streets at night, other nonsense like that. The strange thing is how such fantastic stories have spread across the State so quickly." Amnesty looks at the stranger again. "Not just the state. The stories travel much further. And something tells me there's some truth to the stories." "What makes you think so? I haven't found a single shred of proof for these... these fairy tales." "I think I just have a gift to find these sort of things. But that's not something I'm willing to discus with a random stranger." Meanwhile, some distance away, the strange, black-haired girl, noticing Amnesty, stopped to stare for a second, before muttering an incantation. The ground began to shake as a dark shape rose from the earth, spreading two angelic wings, colored blacker than pitch. People began to scream and run. "Well, stranger, it seems you were right." said the man. Amnesty sighs. "I usually am.. though it doesn't please me very often. Seems I've got work to do... It'd probably be wise to get out of here..." Amnesty walks towards the the dark shape, drawing her sword. The man reaches into his cloak and draws a short, metal staff, tipped with a ruby sphere. "I'm not going anywhere." he says. The dark figure looks at Amnesty and the man, then turns away. Several other people arrive, all pale-skinned and thin. They kneel before the dark figure. Amnesty looks at the man. "Fine. But don't count on me for protection, as I might not be able to grant it." She turns towards the pale skinned people. "Do you know who, or what, they are?" "Wait... I think I recognize them... yes, I know what they are. They are a cult that lives under the shadows of this city. What they want, I honestly don't know..." The dark figure then disappears. The pale-skinned people draw their knives and head for Amnesty and the man. Amnesty waves her hand slightly, causing one of the pale-skinned people to fall back as if he was hit in his face. "That was a warning." The pale-skinned attackers continue to run forward at the duo- One leaps into the air to bring his knife down upon Amnesty, another attacks the mysterious man with the staff. The man wards off his attacker by deflecting the blow with his staff. Amnesty waves her hand, causing the attacker to be blown back. The man swings his staff, catching one attacker across his face, throwing him to the ground. Two other attackers brandish their knives at Amnesty, and rush at her. Amnesty mutters a few words and sends a bolt of green energy at the two attackers. {I don't know if I'm allowed to post here... Delete this if I'm not. Returned from a devastating computer crash.} man runs forward, brandishing a black stone sword with gold weins and a golden hilt and runs next to Amnesty. "Did I miss much?" Amnesty grins. "No, not really, we just got started..." "That's good. I'm Drasocon, by the way. Stopped by here for supplies, but I also heard there were some crazy cultists around. I never liked cultists much...." skin turns blue and cracks in scales, and a set of leathery wings pop out. "Let's bust some heads." Amnesty grins slightly. "Well, nice to meet you, Drasocon. I'm Amnesty." Amnesty whistles a tune, and suddenly a giant eagle flies over, landing at the other side of the street. "Nice trick. But I like mine better." shots a compressed fire rocket at a small group of cultists. However, the rocket seems to fizzle out, and the cultists laugh. A second later, the cultists explode in a blast of fire and go flying everywhere. "well, well, seems you don't even need my help anymore..." Amnesty dissapears, appearing on the other side of the street, catching a few cultist from behind. "But I'm not planning to let you have all the fun." "The more the merrier, I always say." slashes through a cultist and ducks under a blow before slamming him into the wall. As all of the cultists seem to have disbanded, the mysterious girl steps forward. An ominous air hangs about her. Her eyes, one sapphire blue, the other emerald green, seem to pierce through the soul. She draws her weapon- a long, serrated knife. Glad you're back! Just don't make my characters laugh, okay? They're MY characters. Thanks! Amnesty appears in front of the girl, her swords drawn and ready to attack. "Who are you?" "I... am nobody." The man with the staff stands next to Amnesty. "Who are-" he begins, before he notices the word "PSI" inscribed on the forehead of the girl. "Oh... s---..." he mutters. With a feral screech, the girl dove at the man like an eagle, who could barely lift his staff in time to defend himself. The impact of the two weapons caused the man to stagger backward. He barely had time to recover before the girl was upon him once more, swinging her knife with deadly accuracy. Amnesty quickly turns, shooting a bolt of energy at the girl. Faster than concieved to be possible, the girl turns and deflects the bolt of energy with her knife. She stares at Amnesty with venom in her unflinching cat-like gaze. The man takes advantage of the girl's distraction and swings his staff at her midsection. The girl, with out taking her eyes off of Amnesty, grabs the staff and jabs it into the man's gut with considerable force, stunning him. She kicks him across the face, sending him sprawling upon the ground. Amnesty growls a little, before waving her hand, moving the old man away from the girl. "Perhaps I shouldn't have asked who you are, but what you are..." The girl leaps at Amnesty like a tiger, brandishing her knife {Oops. Sorry.} throws a fire ball at the girl, and flys toward her. The fireball hits the girl, who is thrown to the ground in mid-jump, her clothes burning. She quickly rolls out of the way and dodges Drasocon's jump. She springs to her feet. Strangely, the tongues of flame still upon her seem to have no effect on her skin. "How come everyone seems to be fire-retardant nowadays?" turns and raises his sword. As the girl turns to face Drasocon, the streets become filled with soldiers, all garbed in black gear and carrying guns. "Freeze!" One shouts. "That girl is property of the State!" The girl suddenly twists, and jumps into the air, cat-like. The troops open fire, but not a single bullet seems to hit the girl as she flies at one soldier, cutting him down with her knife. She proceeds to the next, likewise, ending him with a single slice. Amnesty sends out a shockwave, sending the soldiers aroudn her flying. She turns towards the girl, keeping her sword ready to defend herself. "Why do soldiers always appear at the worst possible moment?" flies towards the girl, and slices at her neck... The girl, in mid-flight, catches hold of Drasocon's arm, and flipping around it like a gymnast, kicks at Drasocon's face, springing off at the next soldier, all in a split second. Amnesty suddenly appears in front of the girl, muttering an incantation, trying to turn the girl into stone. flies into the air and watches, waiting to see where he needs to strike. The girl approaches the last two soldiers. The first has no time to shoot at her before he is cut down. Before she proceeds to the second soldier, the man with the staff, running toward her, yells "STOP!" The girl is distracted momentarily- long enough for the second soldier to shoot her- the bullet tears through her stomach and she hits the ground, curled up in a growing pool of blood. She throws her knife into the soldier's face, killing him before she falls unconscious, unmoving. Amnesty bows over the girl, using her magic to stop the bleeding for a while. "What should we do?" "No idea. If we let her live, then she might wake up and kill us all. If we kill her... well... whenever I kill something at a time like this, there always seems to be side-effects..." "No..." said the man with the staff. "She is a bioweapon, created by the State- a failed version, although a highly powerful one." Amnesty starts muttering again. Green smoke envelops the girl. When the smoke lifts, the girl has dissapeared. (Sorry, Amnesty, but that ruins the story- the girl will actually become the main character) Know the power of a judge 21:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) "I guess we should wake her up... if she attacks, then I guess we'll kill her. But you never know when another ally will come in handy." sheaths his sword. "No... we can't kill her... I have to hide her, erase her memory- I can't let the State find her." The man pauses, before lifting the unconscious girl into his arms. "The State has been trying to create an ultimate bioweapon for years now- there is a sect in the State that is in power- they would breed bioweapons for conquest- I won't allow that..." The man says, talking rapidly. Amnesty stands watching, waiting to see what happens, seeming doubtfull about the girl. considers this for a moment, then nods. "Alrighty then." Dark Future Prologue The scene opens to a chaotic scene aboard a space-colony, which is under attack from what appears to be a small army of horrific machines that resemble metallic scorpions with human torsos and skull-like heads: a man runs across a corridor - which is littered with the corpses of fallen people of all ages. "..run.. don't look back.. just run.." the man pants as he runs, clutching onto a small device. "..oh god.. not going to make it.. but.. can't give up.." he continued as he slammed his free hand against a pad to open a door, the robotic monsters taking pursuit after him and firing red beams of energy haphazardly in his direction. "Harold!" a young woman yells out, standing next to what appears to be an active portal - she is in tears but has clearly been waiting on the man. "Sara! take it! while you still can!" the man yelled, giving the woman the device and motioning her towards the portal - to her shock he turns back as if to shield her passage. "Harold! please!" Sara pleaded, afraid of the portal and even more afraid of leaving behind the man - who she had always seen as a father-figure and protector. "..it's too late, Sara - you have to go.." Harold replied, bracing himself as the machines began to swarm into the area - they stopped firing but began to close in like wild-dogs to a kill. "Harold.. I can't.. I.." Sara cried, beginning to freeze in fear - visibly trembling. "damnit Sara! think about the children.. the future.." Harold snapped, losing his temper in the heat of the moment - putting his arms out defensively as the machines seemed to wait, almost mocking him with their presence. "..I.." Sara replied, shivering as she clutched the mysterious device - tears beginning to stream down her face. "..I know you're scared, it's alright.. we all get scared.. but I need you to go.. I need you to be brave.. please Sara.." Harold said, turning to her - his voice becoming calmer - only to be silenced as one of the machines suddenly harpooned the hapless man with a metallic stinger. "..Harold!" Sara yelled out and instinctively tried to lunge after him but stopped herself as the machines began to race at her - she did the only thing she could.. she closed her eyes and prayed as she leapt into the portal.. A flash of light.. Then darkness.. Chapter I The scene shifts to a suburban setting in the modern age - the exact date is hard to determine but it is certainly no more than a couple of years from the present at best and the sun is shining brightly as a few children play contently with a ball in an almost stereotypical "summer's day". Then in a split second the tranquility of suburbia is shattered as a portal opens in the middle of the street and a dishevelled woman emerges, her clothes are torn and her brunette hair is wild and unkempt - her eyes dart from side to side as she clutches a small device to her chest and breathes hard. (people can start editting below - as you may of guessed from the introduction this may be a lengthy storyarc so people should be aware of that before entering, thank you) A young woman steps up to the woman that appeared out of the portal. "Strange... You don't seem te belong here... Something seems to be wrong. What is your name?" The woman looks around, her eyes are filled with confusion and fear - as she's approached by the stranger she reacts suddenly and without warning "..can't stop.. can't think.. run.. run.. don't stop.. can't stop.." - with those cryptid words she scrambles to her feet and runs across the street, charging through the small crowd of curious by-standers. The woman continues to run, heading to the road - in her panic she doesn't see a large truck driving forward, the driver putting on the brakes and swerving: causing the woman to stop and freeze in the middle of the road, still clutching that mysterious device as her eyes grow large. Suddenly there's a flash of green light. The two women find themselves in front of a large castle, a small village a little further away. "You'll be save for now. Tell me, what's going on?" (Welcome to Amnesty's world, don't worry, she'll bring you back as soon as you ask her to Amnestyyy 19:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC)) Judgement Day The scene opens in space with a portal bursting opening - momentarily shattering the normal flow of space/time as a mysterious figure suddenly emerges, the figure launches itself outward towards a nearby world with surprising speed and soon lands on the barren surface. A large and powerful suit of advanced armor is the best way to describe the figure, vaguely humanoid but bulky and more machine than man - a familiar voice echoes across the area: "ARBITER! THE DAY HAS COME! FACE ME COWARD! FACE YOUR JUDGEMENT!". There is a moment's silence before a burst of hellish green flame appears, taking the form of Arbiter. Drawing his greatsword, he points it at the strange figure. "Who are you, and why do you seek your early judgement?" Arbiter asks dangerously. The armored figure looks to Arbiter and speaks out "..I am the one you tried to destroy, the one you humiliated.. you thought I was dead or forgotten, didn't you? yet I was alive.. I watched you and your allies, I learned a lot since we last met.. such as your name, Arbiter.. you who judged worlds and universes.. you who seek to judge me.. who are you to judge me, boy? I've already fought this war.. in my own reality.. a thousand worlds.. a thousand battles.. I won.." The figure lifts one of his arms, which morphs into a large sword - glowing with energy.. "..when we first met I thought you weren't worth my attention, the second time we met I sought vengeance.. this time I am here to destroy you.. but I will not kill you.. oh no.. I will keep you alive.. barely.. so you can watch as I purge this universe of everything you ever loved.. that will be your sentence for defying the Voice of Man" portal opens next to Arbiter. "Need any help, buddy?" (Back. At last. -Drasocon 17:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC)) (And if I'm not allowed to post yet, delete this.) "Drasocon?" Arbiter says, pausing for a moment. "It has been a long time...as surprised as I am to see you, this is a personal battle. Please... don't interfere." Arbiter turns back to the man. "All I ever loved has already been destroyed. I will have you know that I protect this universe more out of penance than love. But you... you have caused me much strife in the past, and to finally silence the Voice of Man will remove a great part of the burden I bear." Arbiter grasps his greatsword firmly in both hands, waiting for the Voice of Man to respond with either violence or words. silently floats a safe distance away, just to watch, but not before sticking his tongue out at the Voice. "I expected such drivel from you but you try to hide behind a wall of lies, there is still things you fight for - those will be the first things I tear apart.. you think redemption is possible? you think the universe can forgive you? Here, Arbiter - this is what I think of "redemption".." the figure replies, a portal opens in the sky above and a beam of energy shoots across space - blasting into a small moon nearby, destroying a small colony on its surface: within moments the portal closes again. "..your universe is nothing to me, I come from an entirely different universe - some would question the right to erase the lives of three thousand colonists.. you and I both know we had no right to let them live.. now, you've said your piece and we have the dramon court-jester awaiting his own execution so.." - the figure walks forward, sword glowing as the image in the sky above is of the moon, its surface visibly scarred even from this great distance. "..let us begin the Day Of Judgement - you will be the first, then the pegacorn, the dramon will follow, the sorceress and then every other subnormal in this universe.. you will face me Arbiter, they will face something far worse.. they will face my children.. they are already on their way.. when they arrive the Judgement will begin.. their orders are to seek out their targets - they will not stop.." the figure says. Arbiter's eyes begin to glow with a strange, black aura that seems to draw in all light. Energy begins to crackle around him, reaching out excitedly like great tounges of flame, burning with a plethora of emotion- rage, pain, sadness, guilt, and most of all, hatred. "The only judgement that will be dealt is your own. Idle chatter is no longer necessary; We fight. Now." Arbiter waves his hand through the air, causing the ground to blow apart underneath the feet of his adversary, and charges at him, sword raised. {I thought we were in space... -Drasocon 21:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC)} The figure leaps up as the ground explodes and slashes at Arbiter with his sword, glowing with a strange energy that manifests as a dark green color - the figure's large and bulky form reacts with much more agility and speed than one would expect from such an awkward-looking thing. "..I remember when I was younger I ordered a fleet of my men to carpet-bomb a civilian colony that refused to yield to the Golden Empire - an old man survived, a cleric I believe, he looked to me and told me it was not too late - that all I had to do was repent.. to this day I wonder what he meant.. no matter.. you're just another old man, trying to stop that which can not be stopped.." the figure replied. (Amnesty appears next to Drasocon, watching the fighting with great interest (After all, I'm "The sorcerer", so it's quite an important battle for all of us)) Arbiter parries the figure's attack, rolling to the side- he jumps up to his feet and begins to summon the full energies of Chaos- lightning cracks the sky as a storm of meteors hurls itself into the ground, which blows apart in several places with blasts of rock and flame- the scene is remniscent of a kind of hell. "Do you know what it is you are facing? You face the will of the Balance- that in itself cannot be stopped." Arbiter says. The figure rises, his large form enveloping itself with green energy which sparks across the area like its own form of lightning - his sword glowing brightly as he hovers upwards, the scarred moon floating in the sky behind him as he simply looks to Arbiter. "you don't get it do you? I am to my universe what you claim to be to this.. a "Judge".. it was I who judged worlds, I who was chosen to be the Voice of Man.. think on it, I am now the ultimate source of "balance" in my universe - all law, all order, all meaning.. it is mine to control.. in fact Arbiter, for all your bluffing you would be blind to not see we are very much the same.. except you have allowed your emotions to break you from the true purpose.. I have not.." the figure says. "We may have been the same once, but no longer. You can only destroy. I am free to protect this universe." Arbiter says, before he blasts a wave of energy at the figure. The figure forms a shield that absorbs a lot of the energy, although he is pushed back slightly - he then responds by flying forward at Arbiter, taking a swing with that glowing sword (which is empowered with the most advanced technology available to the Voice - looted from a thousand worlds). "..oh but that is where you are mistaken, I can create - in fact I have created many things.. oh Arbiter.. I have such sights to show you.. however before you bare witness to such things you will feel the humiliation of defeat.." the figure taunts. Arbiter counters the blow from The Voice's blade, and is pushed back several meters. Arbiter stabs his blade into the ground, creating a fissure that tears it's way toward The Voice. The figure stands defiantly as the fissure approaches, the suit crackling with energy. At Arbiter's will, the ground about the fissure explodes around the Voice, bursting with tons of rock and lava. The figure's armor shatters, revealing a robotic being beneath - the Voice speaks out, tauntingly "..as usual you have failed, Arbiter.. you thought I would be stupid enough to face you by myself? oh no, it will not be that simple.. however.. I will leave you with this memory.. for old time's sake..". With that the machine reveals a timer that begins to count down from 12.. 11.. 10.. 9.. "...NO!" Arbiter panics for a split second. Thinking quickly, he creates a field of energy around the machine. Spiral of Memory (I need enough people to eventually join this storyarc before it can really ''start. The Arbiter 21:01, February 18, 2011 (UTC)) Terralius- the home planet of Arbiter- once a thriving world, now a dead wasteland, torn apart by the atrocities of war, and the worst of both magic and technology. Strangely, in the midst of the destruction stands a lush hilltop, and on the center of this hill grows a single tree, which hadn't yet withered with age. Under the branches of the tree grows a single, crimson rose, like a single drop of blood in a tiny paradise, surrounded by a hellish ruin. Sitting and leaning against the trunk of the tree is Arbiter himself. His face is devoid of emotion, and his thoughts tumultuous. Occasionally, he looks down at the rose, before looking back up at the dying sunset. (Now, edit below!) walks around from behind the tree."Fancy seeing you here." Amnesty appears out of thin air, suddenly sitting next to Arbiter. Arbiter glances both at Drasocon and Amnesty. In his eyes is the gaze of a broken man. "Drasocon... Amnesty..." he says, greeting them quietly. "Something wrong, Arbiter?"leans against the tree.﻿ "...wrong? Nothing is wrong... for the first time in countless years, I can finally see things clearly..." Arbiter says, distantly. He glances once more at the rose, before saying, "It's incredible to think of how mortal I once was, so young, foolish... and now, I carry the weight of the universe upon my shoulders... the Balance... a just punishment for what I once did... what I once had to do..." "I don't know what you had to do, but it probably wasn't THAT bad." Arbiter looks at Drasocon, glaring. "Do you see this dead world that you are on? Do you see the destruction surrounding you? Now spread it to thousands of different worlds, over thousands of years... I have damned countless lives to the void of death, left thousands of worlds in ruin..." "..you care too much, old friend" a dark voice quips from out of nowhere as a dark and regal figure suddenly manifest from a shadowy portal, folding his wings around himself. "I always thought that judges shouldn't care about who they condemn, as long as they do it morally." A humorless chuckle escapes Arbiter's mouth. "Morally? What does one know about morality? What does anyone know about morality? ''Morality is just a empty word. One man's opinion within a decaying universe." Inferno notes to Arbiter, "then why care about the past? some would question your right to slay a thousand worlds but you and I both know you had no right to let them live.." "It's not necessarily the past I am concerned about..." says Arbiter, "although it has led me, unwillingly, to this moment. Over the years, I have lost my home, my family, my love, my friends, and finally, even my identity. I bear the burden of the Balance; a punishment for once having almost undone it. But now..." Arbiter pauses, quickly standing upon his feet and turning away. "I thought... that if I could redeem myself, then I could find my true purpose in this universe, and perhaps, find myself once more..." Arbiter, in anger, stabs his blade into the ground. "But what does it matter? It's hopeless. It's none of your concern. You needn't worry of me. You all at least have an identity to call your own; a freedom to live your lives. I am just a shadow of what I once was, now a slave to the Balance, and the universe itself." Amnesty looks at Arbiter. "We needn't worry about you, you say, but how could we not?" Before Arbiter could respond, the air grows dark as an all-too familiar cloaked figure appears. "Ah... the so-called Master of Balance finally sees the truth." he says, in a voice like flowing water combined with the hissing of a snake. The image of an eclipse appears on the sky, and strangely, it seems to cast it's shadow upon Arbiter. "Eclipse...? What are you doing here...?" Eclipse looks over at Drasocon. "I am here to fulfill my purpose, Dramon. What else would you expect?" "Amnesty closes her eyes, recalling the last time she met Eclipse. Arbiter points his blade at Eclipse. "Begone; we'll have no words with you." he says, not in his usual commanding tone, but in a world-weary voice. Eclipse eyes Arbiter for a moment, before talking once more- "You want freedom, do you not? Freedom from the burden you bear, the responsibility you uphold?" "...My penance." Arbiter simply says, quietly. "Ah, yes. The punishment the very universe exacted upon the one who would undo it's existence. Keeper of Balance, allow me to show you your way out." Before Arbiter could respond, The scene around them melted; the ruins surrounding the hill stood as tall and mighty structures; in the distance, a city, buzzing with commotion. Amnesty looks around, seemingly confused. "Another one of his tricks?" "If it's a trick, it certainly is a good one."draws his sword. "No..." says Eclipse, "Not a trick... a memory. Arbiter's memory." (Sorry guys... some dialogue is needed before the actual fighting breaks out) Arbiter simply stands there, unresponsive, with a blank expression glazed over his face. Within the memory, the image of two youth walk up the hill, holding hands. One is a teenage boy, with emerald green hair and golded eyes- the exact same as Arbiter's. The other is a young girl, with silvery hair and grey eyes. The scene melts and changes location almost immediately after, in what appears to be an arena of sorts- chained to a whipping post is the same boy, while he is being lashed numerous times upon his bare back. In the memory, only a few words are discernible, such as his tormenter calling out "...filthy half-breed..." amidst the cheering of a crowd... "You were never loved then... they called you a sinner and a heretic for what you were." said Eclipse to Arbiter silkily. "Do you think that is so much different than now? Arbiter does not respond, but by the look on his face, it is clear he is considering every word Eclipse says. The memory changes again; This time, a multitude of images seem to pass on by, all intermixed with each other; Arbiter standing before the smoking ruin of a city; Arbiter as a youth holding the lifeless body of the silver-haired girl, while tears stream down his face; Arbiter in a burning wood, confronted by a blue-cloaked figure; An entire planet tearing itself apart in a hellish and terrifying scene... They all flash by, while voices ring in the air- "you try to hide behind a wall of lies... you think redemption is possible? you think the universe can forgive you?" rings the words of The Voice, while the voice of Misery follows- "Your precious Balance is a lie, and only the flies will mourn you...", and other such voices, which all rise into a chorus of accusations and belittlements. And suddenly, everything is silent. "And then," began Eclipse, "let us not forget your curse... the Balance..." An image of Arbiter appears, standing alone in an empty expanse. Other images begin to appear- the warships of the voice, Misery, the Trickster, and all others who had threatened the universe. As these disasters occurred, the image of the memory-Arbiter collapsed upon his knees, obviously in excruciating pain- a kind of agony that tore at the very soul, and seemed powerful enough to radiate through the air. "Don't you want to be rid of this? Why be bound to a universe that doesn't care for you, a universe that torments you? Why don't you strike back at this universe, and break your bond with it? I will help you..." Arbiter closes his eyes for a moment- as he opens them, one begins to glow a radiant white, the other radiates a pitch black aura. The image of Eclipse fades away, and Arbiter begins to speak... in Eclipse's voice. "The universe has struck at us, tormented us- now, we shall strike back, and all will drown in a wave of hate and destruction. We shall destroy the old and start anew..." draws his sword and transforms into a Dramon. Amnesty draws her sword as her eyes start to glow with a faint green light. Inferno simply stands motionless, then snorts - "..then do it: spare us the weight of your words.. you seek to destroy? do it.. set the stars ablaze.. what use are there in words anyway.." - he starts to grow, morphing into a large Twilight-Dragon "..save to prolong the inevitable". "There are many uses for words, foundling - such as those you use to try and disguise your own self-loathing.. not that it has accomplished anything: here you are, still trying in vain to harness power you can not even comprehend.. you who spent most of his life cowering in the shadow of his father's wrath.." a voice speaks out, Misery appearing on the scene but not really doing much "..forgive the intrusion, Eclipse, I will not interfere with your games - I simply wish to observe the futility of these mortal beings.. I also congratulate you on breaking Arbiter's will, though I suppose I shall miss his constant guilt and suffering.. it was akin to fine wine.." (ooc: if you want to remove her from the story feel free to do so) "Ah... Misery, is it not? I suppose I ought to thank you for your influence... misery in itself is quite a useful tool for breaking their mind and will. The Master of Balance will make an excellent host." says Arbiter, wtih Eclipse's voice and mind. As he speaks, the landscape begins to change bizzarely- it is as if many different worlds have begun to merge into one, some familiar, many more not; A distance off, the Castle of the Secrets appears, and nearby springs up a series of buildings, with the great warships of the Voice looming over them. Yet unlike their real counterparts, there is an almost faded quality about them, like a pale memory. "Come for me, warriors! Come; let us plunge all reality through a destructive spiral of memory." says Eclipse. He draws Arbiter's greatsword and flies into the air. Misery smiles somewhat and simply fades into the background herself, observing everything through glowing yellow eyes "..no need to thank me, this is reward enough..". Amnesty flies up after Arbiter, ready to strike at him. Before Amnesty can reach Arbiter, a figure with long, striaght hair and clad in a deep purple vest appears, floating in midair. Like the surroundings, he too is like a pale memory. He draws a blade- a shamshir- and attacks Amnesty. On the ground, another figure rises- a giant cloaked figure who towers over Drasocon and Inferno. His hands are shadowy, and have blue strings of energy wrapped around them, which dangle from his fingers like puppet strings. Inferno narrows his eyes, "you are but a base parasite, Misery - as for you Eclipse.. I struck you once, next time I won't hold back.." - he then watches as the massive illusion appears and notes to Drasocon without looking away "..Draso, if you can still breath fire, do so - one more thing, friend, show no restraint.. Control was a worthy adversary in person.. I see no reason why his memory would be any less potent.." with that he stops talking and emits a massive blast of black flame from his mouth, a cloud of energized hate and corruption, aiming towards the illusion. Amnesty stops and stares at the new figure. Suddenly she slashes the air with her swords, unleashing a powerful blast of energy towards it. The figure holds out his shamshir and absorbs the blast into the blade, before bursting into wild gales of laughter. Inferno's attack causes Control to stagger a bit, but not before the blue strings begin to move self-consciously toward Inferno and Drasocon. Amnesty flies at the figure and strikes her sword at the shamshir, while her other sword slashes at its head. Misery simply observes everything and leans back, "..parasite? perhaps - but I am kept well-fed.. while your pathetic concepts of hope and redemption starve before your very eyes.." she taunts. The Trickster grabs one of Amnesty's arms, keeping her sword from striking his head. While Amnesty's other sword strikes the shamshir, it sends a vibration up the blade that jars her other arm. Amnesty breaks free from the Tricksters hold and creates some distance between them. The Trickster smiles mischeviously, then holds out his palm- a tiny sphere of energy appears, no more than an inch wide, floating rapidly toward Amnesty. The strings on Control's fingers begin to stretch closer to Inferno and Drasocon, writhing like glowing blue serpents. Inferno thinks for a moment then states rather simply "..when in doubt do as the Pendragons have done for centuries - cheat.." - he then seems to melt into the ground itself, becoming one with the shadows (he is still on the battlefield, he's just quite literally turned himself into a shadow). Amnesty dodges the sphere, and leaps at the Trickster. The Trickster gives off a maniacal laugh, before swinging his shamshir at Amnesty; The sphere of energy that she dodged turns around and floats back toward her. High above the battlefield, a vortex of energy begins to form, with Arbiter-Eclipse in it's center. "All things end in hatred, no matter their origin." he says. "Only Hatred is immortal. Morality grows insipid, Pain is finite, Love turns to indifference and disgust. Hatred alone endures. Hatred alone is eternal. Nothing else matters." Eclipse's speech seems to go too far and Misery suddenly appeared behind him, thrusting her fist into the back of the figure and unleashing a surge of memories directly into Arbiter/Eclipse - showing all the horrors of Arbiter's existence magnified tenfold, her eyes blazing yellow as her voice echoes: "Pain is infinite - you simply haven't the imagination to experience it all.. the pain of a thousand worlds.. the agony of existence.. hatred is born of fear.. fear is born of pain.. agony and despair.." Amnesty dissapears right before she would be hit by the sphere and the shamshir, and suddenly appears behind the Trickster, thrusting her sword at his back. Before Arbiter-Eclipse could make a retort; Before Amnesty could implae the Trickster; And before Control's string wound itself around Inferno and Drasocon, the surroundings and memories vanished, to be replaced by an infinite blackness. "...what?" Arbiter-Eclipse exclaimed in surprise. A dark cloud began to grow in the distance, growing larger and ever closer, before it loomed above them all, and began to speak; not with words, but with images and concepts, projected into the mind. "...souls... corrupted souls... powerful souls... the essences of gods! They shall sustain me for an eternity..." it seemed to say. "It's not possible..." muttered Eclipse. "Whats... What's going on?" Amnesty seems highly confused. "Give me... your souls... feed me your essences..." ''The cloud expands, devouring all on the battlefield. And all is silent. (This ends Part 1. Misery, your idea of a massive crossover can happen in Part 2 once it is set up. Here is part 2: http://villainsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Omniwar) The Leviathan (Continued Story Arc from User Battles 2) (Don't edit yet) broods in his room. The seal on is chest has been itching terribly, and he feels that Aztren will take over soon."What can I do to stop him? I could kill myself, but he'd find a new host... I could lock myself up, but he'd escape... Hmmm..." walks in with a tray with eggs and bacon on it."Here you go, dad." leaves. eats the eggs and poners over the problem. '''MEANWHILE...' High above the planet Trident, in the Sestamor Galaxy, the 4 Lords are plotting inside a small spaceship. "How can we even find the temple? There is miliions of miles of ocean down there, with only one uninhabited island in the eastern hemisphere. All the life is underwater, and as far as the scans can tell, there isn't anything resembling a temple." slams his fist on the table, frustrated. sighs."We've been here 8 weeks and haven't seen or heard anything from Aztren. We've scouted the planet multiple times, and there doesn't seem to be any sentient life, only an advanced ecosystem filled with dumb organic beingd." sits quietly, and speaks."I say we skip Oceanus and move straight to Pyron. We can come back for him later." looks out the window."We chose this to be the first Fallen God we awoke, and we shall stick with it. Aztren shall break the seal again soon, and we will have ancient guidance helping our cause. Until then, we wait." Back In Drasocon's Room... "I can feel the seal growing weaker. Aztren will soon escape my body in his true form, whatever that might be. I need to stop... it... A... A.... AUGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"screams like all hell has broken loose. The seal is glowing, and it slowly fades to nothing. Drasocon starts to split in half. One half is Drasocon in his entirety, the other is a midnight blue Dramon that is almost identical to Drasocon except for his color and his massive golden eyes. "Aztren... we meet... at last."gasps out. "But not for the last time, young king. I shall spare you this once, just so that I can destroy you on the altar of my masters. Feel free to try and stop the 4 Lords and I, even with your pathetic friends, and you shall all be destroyed. Good luck to you in your futile quest."turns on his heel and disappears. "Nurse?"shouts nurse over and over until she finally comes. "Yes, King Drasocon?" "Put me into the recovery tank." "But's it's unteste-" "Do it." Chapter 1 (Feel free to edit now.) Fully healed, Drasocon is on a spaceship headed towards Trident, and is busy prepping himself for the climate and the intense fighting that will most likely occur. "Sir? We have reached our destination." "Good. Land in the atmosphere. We need to scout the terrain first."looks out a large window and seas raging seas and a constant torrent besieging the waters. ship is hit, and a massive hole is created in the side. The slick surface gives no traction to Draqsocon, and he is to surprised to become a Dramon, so he falls onto the massive island below. on the island, Drasocon sees a massive crowd of the Disciples searching. Some are digging, others are exploring, most are uselessly turning over rocks and logs. not an idiot, blends in among them, searching. He sees Silax roaring in the distance, but makes no move to appraoch him. Suddenly, a familiar figure appears next to Drasocon. "Hello. Care to tell me what's going on?" (It's Amnesty Amnestyyy 22:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC))﻿